sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rouge the Bat
*''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic forces: Speed Battle'' *''Sonic forces'' *''Sonic forces 2: infinite's revenge'' *''Sonic heroes 2'' *''team Sonic racing'' }} |media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic boom'' |realcreator = Sonic Team |englishactor = *Lani Minella *Kathleen Delaney *Karen Strassman |japanactor = Rumi Ochiai |otheractor = *Marie Lenoir *Jasmine Laurenti *Marianne Graffam *Ana Vidal |age = 18 |species = Morcego |gender = feminino |height = 105 cm (3' 5") |weight = Desconhecido |fur color = Branco |skin color = Bronzeado |eye color = Verde |attire = |alignment = Boa |affiliation = *Presidente *G.U.N. *Império Eggman *Team Dark *Team light |likes = *Knuckles *Shadow *Omega *Gemas, pedras preciosas, e tesouro *Flertar *Obter o que ela quer *Seus amigos *Esmeraldas do Caos *Esmeralda Mestre *Tails *Sonic |dislikes = *Quem quer roubar suas jóias *Quando Omega fala de vingança *Dr. Eggman *Jóias falsas *Pessoas a insultando *Não conseguir pegar as Esmeraldas do Caos ou a Esmeralda Mestre *Quando Knuckles recusa lhe dar uma Esmeralda do Caos ou a Esmeralda Mestre *Ter que desistir de obter jóias *Solaris *Black Arms *Admitir quando está errada |skills = |moves = *Climb *Dash *Dig *Distract *Drill Drive *Dummy Ring Bomb *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Heart Attack *Heart Effect *Heart Mine *Hip Drop *Homing Attack *Homing Cutter *Jewel Storm *Jump Dash *Kick Attack *Kick Dash *Low Gravity Lv 2 *Plunder *Quick Ascent *Rising Knuckle *Rouge S. Kick *Rouge Catch *Rouge Flight *Rouge Grind *Rouge Guard *Rouge Heal *Rouge Jump *Rouge Kick *Rouge Run *Rouge Sobat *Rouge Style *Screw Kick *Secret Kick *Secret Spear *Shriek *Silent Size *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spiral Dive *Spinning Back Kick *Swim *Strength Support 7 *Tornado Kick *Thunder Shoot }} |ability type = Voo }} Super shadow final.png Rouge the Bat.png Shadow team dark 1 3 by nibroc rock-d9sucum.png é um personagem fictício da [[Sonic the Hedgehog (série)|série Sonic the Hedgehog]] que aparece pela primeira vez em Sonic Adventure 2. Ela é um morcego antropomórfico e ladra de jóias que trabalha como espiã para o presidente da Federação Unida, e como agente para a GUN. Rouge tem uma fraqueza para jóias, como a Esmeralda Mestre e as Esmeraldas do Caos, que ela sempre tenta roubar. Como espiã, Rouge é treinada em combate e infiltração, e possui grande força de chute e voo. Rouge é um enigma, pois suas motivações estão sempre em dúvida. Na verdade, ela apenas faz o que quer. Ela é inteligente, atrevida, e sedutora, e sabe como obter o que ela quer. Quando ela tem um alvo em mente, ela sempre vai atrás, não importa os custos. Atrás de seu exterior, ela é uma realista calculadora e seus motivos sempre são mercenários. Apesar disso, ela é leal a seus amigos próximos e mais de uma vez ajudou Sonic the Hedgehog e seus aliados a salvar o mundo. História Não se sabe muito sobre as origens ou o passado de Rouge, embora em algum momento ela ganhou uma obsessão com jóias e tornou-se uma caçadora de tesouros. Ela também se juntou à G.U.N como uma agente secreta, e foi paga por seus serviços com pedras preciosas e outras riquezas. Ela ganhou a posse da Chaos Emerald azul em algum ponto. Até Rouge Conhecer Shadow the Hedgehog, ela o libertou da capsula onde ele e desde de então tornaram - se aliados (não se tornaram amigos por que Shadow só considera Rouge como uma aliada) depois disso conheceram[[ E-123 Omega mais conhecido como Omega ele Decidiu se juntar a Rouge e Shadow para derrotar Dr. Eggman e assim se formou Team Dark. Rouge tem uma rivalidade com Knuckles (por querer roubar a Master Emerald), Tails (por ser o seu completo oposto em personalidade), e Amy Rose (apenas em Sonic Battle, Free Riders e Chronicles). Aparência Em nove dos treze jogos Ela já apareceu várias vezes, Rouge usa um tipo de estilo como um terno do corpo preto colado ao corpo com uma grande placa-de-rosa em forma de coração de mama, longas luvas brancas e botas brancas coxa alta com corações rosa sobre os dedos dos pés. Suas botas têm saltos e solas de metal. Tudo o que ela pisa em fica com sérios danos. Ela também tem cílios longos e veste azul (ou rosa em da sombra. Em Sonic Heroes, ela usava uma roupa diferente, com cores semelhantes e detalhes em forma de coração. Relacionamentos Shadow the Hedgehog Eles são melhores amigos e grandes parceiros que estão juntos em várias missões Knuckles the Echidna E-123 Omega Amy Rose É sua rival e torna se o oposto. Assim como Sonic e shadow, rouge e Amy também se tornaram amigas, só amigas rivais em grande estilo Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Rouge tem um relacionamento com o tails pois eles dois são genios Vector the Crocodile No Sonic heroes,eles estarão perdoados e se tornam amigos Princesa unigata Rouge gosta da fofura da unigata pois elas duas são amigas leais Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens jogáveis Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Morcegos Categoria:Tipos de voo